


4. Stitched Together

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Series: Goretober 2020 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Goretober 2020, October Prompt, Prompt Fill, fused, mild body horror, stitched together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: Bill is bored of Mabel and Dipper's twin dynamic.
Series: Goretober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	4. Stitched Together

Dipper and Mabel were twins. Nearly identical twins whose only real difference lied within the X and Y chromosome.

But they were their own people. They were not the kind of twins that spoke in creepy unison or finished each other's sentences. They were just normal siblings.

They were, to put it simply, ever so boring.

Bill Cipher watched with an impassive eye as the twins danced around and defeated yet another monster foe. He supposed they were interesting enough as individuals, but in terms of sibling relationships, they could do so much better.

An idea struck him. One so amusing that, if he had a mouth, it would've extended from ear to ear. Figuratively. In a smile.

And so, Bill Cipher, with power comparable to none, snapped his fingers and ruined two children's lives.

~*~

  
They had just been celebrating their newest win against some kind of indescribable monster when a blinding light enveloped their vision.

Dipper and Mabel screamed as they felt their insides twist and tear apart, bones snapping, skin ripping, until a they knew was pain.

They regained consciousness as one, a deep ache thrumming throughout their bodies.

Dipper groaned and attempted to sit up, and, finding that he couldn't, he looked around frantically for the reason. To his left, his sister's face was startlingly close to his, and when he tried to move back, he found he couldn't.

Mabel was in the same boat, confused, in pain, and filled with a sense of dread. She gulped, before lifting her head to look down at herself.

What she was met with almost made her pass out again.

Her clothes (their clothes?) were torn to shreds around her. Down what would've been the side of her body was a mass of flesh that looked like it had been melted down before being crudely cooled again, leaving a smeared looking scar. And what lied on the other side of the scar was Dipper's body.

~*~

  
Bill looked at his creation as it squirmed around, screaming at itself.

Was calling it an "it" too rude? It was still a conscious being after all. "Them" he supposed, would be less abrasive, if he ever did decide to approach the newly improved Pines twins.


End file.
